A recent demand on electronic components is miniaturization and refinement of the components themselves. For example, in ceramic capacitors, miniaturization represented by the sizes such as so-called “0603” and “0402” and capacity increase resulting from a trend for high lamination exceeding several hundred layers become remarkable. Particularly, in a field of lamination of a ceramic sheet before firing (green sheet), such as a ceramic capacitor, accuracy at processing has been increasingly required with the progress of miniaturization and refinement.
For example, one example of process for fabricating a ceramic capacitor includes (1) step of printing electrodes on green sheets; (2) lamination step; (3) pressurization step (pressing step under pressure); (4) cutting step; and (5) firing step. Also, there may be mentioned a fabrication process wherein the lamination step (2) and the pressurization step (3) are repeated predetermined times and then the cutting step (4) follows.
Currently, in the lamination step (2), it is common to perform lamination on a polyethylene terephthalate film (PET film), a clean paper or a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape but, in view of transportability and accuracy improvement, there is a case where, using a metal-made pedestal, a PET film, a clean paper, or a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is fixed thereon and then lamination is performed.
Moreover, the lamination step (2) and the cutting step (4) are different steps each other. A laminate laminated on a PET film, a clean paper, or a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape in the lamination step (2) is sometimes transferred to another pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or the like and cut in the cutting step (4). However, in this method, different members are used in the lamination step (2) and the cutting step (4).
Therefore, attention has been attracted to a method of performing lamination to cutting on a heat-releasable pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet as an extremely effective method and there are actual results of practical application and production. As such pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes, there have been used heat-releasable pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes or sheets having functions capable of being securely pressure-sensitively adhered (fixed) during the lamination step (2), the pressurization step (3), and the cutting step (4) with good pressure-sensitive adhesive strength at normal temperature and, after the cutting step (4), capable of being released with decreasing the pressure-sensitive adhesiveness by heating (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 5).